Warrior Cat Explaination Spoof
This ia my second spoof EVER! Please leave constructive critism in the comments! Constructive: Oh well, I really liked...... and I think you should change... Unhelpful: Bwahahahahahaahahahha. I'm not saying that I don't want you to make unhelpful comments, because this is a spoof and I have no idea how this is supposed to work. But please use common sense. Spoof: (Firestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe are sitting around a table talking) Firestar: How come none of us main characters ever had to take nightwatch? Sandstorm: *pauses and strokes invisible beard while staring at a passing butterfly* I guess we might have, but I guess the Erins thought that it would be too un-cool for us cool cats. *puts on shades while chewing on a toothpick with leather jacket. Puts hind paws crossed and on the table* Graystripe: And Rowanclaw was a girl in the beginning and then was a boy. *invisable table flip* *Firestar whispers something in Graystripe's ear* Graystripe: I mean... she was a she-cat then a tom! Sandstorm: Can I go now? Firestar: Um...yea. Now to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's conversation! *Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are hanging out in the warriors' den.* Squirrelflight: So, how come we can speak and the two-legs can read and understand us? Brambleclaw: because the Erins thought that it would be a good idea. Without them you or I wouldn't be here. Squirrelflight: I wanna be a real cat! Brambleclaw: You can't be because the writer Spirit says so. Spirit: no I don't. Brambleclaw: Yes you do. *slaps virtual face* Spirit: that virtually hurt me! *slaps* (message to Spirit: LEVEL UP!) Spirit: *victory disco and screech* Brambleclaw: And, without the fanfic writer we wouldn't be here doing anything. We would be living after the Last Hope. Would you rather be in the sunny forest with everyone still alive, or in the Last Hope with dead cats, dark forest and me as leader? Squirrelflight: You as leader?! HERE!! *Dustpelt walks in* Dustpelt: Look at the mermaids in the deep blue sea.. how many fishes can you se-ee.. Splash! mermaid splash! Mermaid.. we are Thunder-Clan! *sings in girly voice* Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: D8 *Jayfeather recorded whole thing with video recorder* Spirit: Since I'm the almighty writer, I will be a warrior too. My name is now......... SPIRITYLADYPERSON! *becomes a cat* Everyone: 030 Brambleclaw: *shiver* Let's get back to blabbering, kay? Squirrelflight and Dustpelt: THANK YOU. Spirityladyperson: Well, I'm going to go back to writing now. Bai. *gets sucked into a sparkly pink portal* Brambleclaw: Okey den. So, if we are being read about... are we in a book or in a fanfiction? Squirrelflight: Fanfiction, because it's not after the last hope, as you said before. USE YOUR MIND, BRAMBLECLAW! Brambleclaw: Well, then if we were real catts we would be speaking in cat so... *yells to Spirityladyperson in the sky* MAKE US TALK LIKE REAL CATS! Squirrelflight: Mew. Meoooowrp. Mewrrrfffppp. Brambleclaw: *hairball* Prrrrrrrthhhh Dustpelt: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! *Ferncloud walks in* Ferncloud: All of my kits are ugly! *foams at the mouth* Birchfall, Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Foxleap, and Icecloud: *twitchy eye* Brambleclaw: Mrrow merow mew rrrofmw. Ferncloud: *mumbles about My Little Ponies and rainbows* Squirrelflight: *Pokes Ferncloud's face* Meowrft mewrw. Dustpelt: *Runs out of den screaming* Squirrelflight: Yesssssss.